Wildfires
by Chatte578
Summary: Reba McKinney, hires Brock Hart to be her buisness partner at Dolly Majors Reality. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE STORY!
1. Chapter 1

"ma'am…" An older blond man cleared his throat to get the attention of the brunette sitting at the front desk who was clearly unorganized by the looks of it, flipping through papers every which way. It looked like a tornado took place.

Propping her head up when she heard a strong masculine male voice her senses became anew taking in the broad shoulders, well-built muscled chest and smoldering blue eyes which had only meant one thing _'Trou-ble'_.

Madeline' Brookes knew first-hand at how her boss was when she was around anything male and man and from the looks of it this guy was lots man along with the gift from the gods kind of package. This definitely wasn't good. But then again maybe he could be the one to tame down her promiscuous wild heart. 'Na-a, I'm dead' she thought dryly.

Mentally shaking her thoughts away, Madeline' plastered the most believable smile she could muster up at that second with the previous thoughts lingering. Giving the man (that was old enough to be her father) what she thought to be a polite smile "Yes, sir? What may I do for you this…" she paused to give him an accurate statement of the weather so she leaned her head to the side and glanced out the window to see the sun hitting brutally down on the roof of her 91' Mazda. Turning away she looked back up into devastating eyes.

'_Too bad for him his eyes won't be the only thing devastated once he meets Mrs. Maneater'_

Barely curving her pink lips Madeline' let loose of another convincing smile as she continued her question. "Fine morning?"

He only smiled toward her with that same warmness of a gentleman that had the quality of a professional "I have an interview with a Ms. McKinney at 9 for a partnership" he replied diplomatically.

She choked down her shock when she reached down her second door to the left of her desk to confirm his allege appointment.

Once she had the door completely open she saw the notebook she kept for all the appointments prior the day to come.

Taking out the notebook her brown eyes grazed through the list and skimmed back up to the top. It confirmed at what she concluded must've been his name "Ah, Mr. Hart I presumed" He nodded. "Right through there…" Madeline's long skinny arm aimed the way to the direction he was to meet the boss, and with an equally little skinny finger pointed the office she was located at. And lucky for the secretary and the man it was nearby as course as it should be.

Just as he was about to leave for his appointment she stopped him "she's been waiting for you!" she exclaimed without looking at him directly.

"Thank you!" he said and left discreetly as she waved his appreciation away.

A few seconds later found him knocking on the closed door to the name that read 'Agent Reba McKinney' in big bold type print.

Just before he had a second chance to bang his fist against the door an Oklahoma accent hollered through.

"Yes, come on in!" she hollered in reply with a hint of annoyance and a sigh rising to the surface all the way from her diaphragm from what she knew was to be yet another disappointment.

So far she interviewed six different agents for a possible business partnership prior of that week and none were to her liking. She supposed if she wasn't so picky in choosing, but when was it a crime in wanting a professional who had experience up their belt so to speak.

Leaning back in her chair with crossed legs in a tight black skirt just above her knees she waited impatiently until a man with sandy cropped hair finally came in and shut the office door for the privacy of their interview that was bound to take up to 30+ minutes.

He looked up her way and smiled business like and she smiled lightly back and finally spoke "You must be Mr. Hart?" she asked as he nodded. "Good! Well I'm Reba McKinney, and I am pleased to meet you." He reached out his hand for a firm hand shake. "I'm Brock by the way and the pleasures all mine!" he smiled charmingly surprisingly which he had no idea why. The only time he ever used that smile was when he wanted to get laid. And right now sex was far from his mind well of course that was before he glanced at the sinfully delicious delicacy in front of him. But now at this exact painstakingly moment he had to concentrate on the job at hand (no pun intended) and not on those damn sexy legs of hers.

"Please take a seat" Reba gestured for Brock to sit on the chair opposite from her across from her desk as she was currently validated in since he arrived in her office. Following her gesture he rested his behind on a chair with a small cushion making the area feel warm on his hardened anatomy.

Looking over his five page resume that held his full career since he received his GED over twenty+ years ago in a time he would of much less would like to forget!

She tried not to smile longingly at the paper in her petite hands while in real facts she was trying to get that dang cologne he was wearing out of her senses, it was driving her absolutely crazy. For gods sakes she was a business woman and a very professional one at that. She knew there was a time for playing around (and oh boy did she wanna play around with him or what) and a time to be a professional like the one she was. And right now she had to concentrate on the latter especially around that sexy smile of his she notice head on when he first gathered in her office.

She sighed out in agitation then finally spoke "I see you have a full career in real estate" He nodded while trying his best at covering his legs and suppressing the fight his growing groin was going through at the moment while watching her in that way too revealing cashmere top.

"Why did you choose Dolly Majors Reality, Mr. Hart?" Reba asked glancing his way after she set down the reading glasses that were set on the bridge of her nose almost invisibly since the interview began.

'_God almighty is it getting' hot in here'_

"Well, I-I-I…" he paused as he swallowed a lump the size of a bolder down his throat. Trying his dandiest to look into sparkling blue eyes that were on him and unreadable, instead of other areas of her that were out in the open.

He made a fist to bring to his mouth as he tried the clear his throat as in attempt to erase his previous stammer. "What I mean is I just moved here from Dallas much to do with family matters and well that being said I've heard a lot of amazing things about this agency and I thought I could bring some of my expertise along the way if I had a chance to joined if you ever considered bringing me on board" Reba nodded very pleased with his words.

"Mr. Hart, from what I'm read and from what with all the other participants interested in this position that I've had this last comin' week. You seem to be well qualified and the best candidate that I've been looking for" she leaned back and sat the papers back on her desk. "The position is yours. Of course that is if you want it" she crossed her long legs with glancing eyes towards his pale ones that she found devastatingly gorgeous.

"Absolutely, Ms. McKinney, And I look forward in working with you" Brock replied with a glint in his pale eyes that ripped right through her soul like an Athame dagger.

Reba's sharp blue eyes sparked like a fire when she returned his reply with an earthshattering smile. "How's tomorrow a seven sound to you?"

Brock smiled devilishly back at her giving her heart a thump "works for me" Reba moved from her office chair and stretched her arm out to get a grasp of his strong hand to think him for his time. "the pleasure was all mine Ms. McKinney" Reba walked the blond out with her palm on the small of his back as she led him through and feeling the muscle that was there that gave her insides a tingle of pleasure.

After she began watching him walk away with that look of hunger in her eyes, her secretary Madeline' cleared her throat "Yes, Madeline'?" she growled

Madeline' had a look of laughter in her big brown eyes "So…" she trailed off "Is he 'The One' "

Reba curved a small sinister smile "Yes, my dear lil' Madeline' it seems he is."

Madeline curses herself inside while on the outside she faked a smirk, all and all she wasn't too happy with the smoldering eye man. She had a bad feeling about him. "Is he your next conquest as well?" she hated to ask but she had to know.

"You know I never mix business with pleasure, silly girl!"

Madeline' scoffed "yeah, right! I seem to recall an incident with Mr. Blackstock and Dr. Morgan, hmm, Rebs?" Madeline said tauntingly to her friend.

"Ha! Nothing about those two was about pleasure. Just a nice roll in the hay to relieve my stress you could say." Reba retorted without conviction in her voice.

"Yeah, and we almost lost it all from being subpoenaed a week later from your escapade with Narvel. He wanted blood I tell you. If he couldn't get you he was willing to wee you dry. And now you have sexual harassment added to the list"

Reba waved it away "He along with all the Tom, Dick and Harrys wanted something I am and never will be willing to give."

"Your heart" Madeline' murmured

"That's right, darlin'!" Reba winked

Madeline suppressed an eye roll "Reba, when you going to settle down? Don't you think it's about time? For Pete's sake you're almost fifty. What you need to do is find yourself a good man and settle down. To me you always seem you could have been one of those women who had some children, gotten married to a loving husband and some grandchildren by now."

Reba rolled her eyes at that thought she wasn't the settling down type but more of the love them for one night and leave them the next mornin' type "Forget it Madeline' I like my life how it is now. The only companion I need is my cat, she does it for me, and this discussion is over now will you excuse me"

The redhead walked back into her office and plopped herself down on her chair.

_God, red, what were you thinking when you hired that man? That's right your damn hormones were in overdrive again. But god his behind was like a ripe little peach I just wanted to squeeze until he squirmed. And that smile of his that sexy, charming, domineering smile. Dear god I wanted to jump his bones._

Her heart was pounding in her chest trying her best to rid herself of his much flawless masculinity that was plastered inside her memory. How was she going to work with this man without wanting to pounce him or jump his bones every chance she saw him?


	2. Chapter 2

After Brock left Dolly's agency, he made a few stops and while getting those errands done he looked up upon his dashboard an in green electronically bright numbers peering in the light of day it read 3:17 in the afternoon.

Cursing to himself, he realized it was lunchtime already, and he remember before checking out of his hotel room prior to leaving for his job interview he was so pent up with worriment toward his baby sister and stress over his interview with the _hot redhead_ that he forgot all about eating breakfast.

His eyes soon feasted upon a small Subway shop around the corner that was pretty much connected to a Gas station which was just his luck considering his meter was real low the last time he glanced at it which was well around the last stop sign he passed a few moments back. Now he could kill two birds with one stone as his grandfather would say mildly.

Must have been his luck today because as soon as he arrived in the small sub shop that could pull off as being an espresso stand he was the only customer in the joint in which he mentally smiled back in his cocky way.

Soon after he ordered his foot long meatball sandwich, which was a total American man cliché sandwich, he pretty well sublimed to any other condiment behind the class that protected the food. On his way to pay he grabbed a bottle of water that lived in the refrigerator behind him in which they kept for other customers to reach and perceived. With that he paid the teenage cashier and got going to his sister's.

Half-an-hour later he was there, finally! Yanking the key out in a hassle he let out a heavy breath filled with freight for his little sister. All in all he knew she was the real reason why he was here. She had the most power over him than any other woman he ever met and maybe that was because she's the only one he ever let into his heart. As far as he was concern she was his only family.

Once he was out of the car every step was like walking on a milk slide of hot coals down an ally way while in his bare feet, he reached the door handle but remembered where she kept her spare in case she lost it somehow and knowing her like he did she done that multiple times. Shaking his head at her childishness when he picked up her key from the rug he tried not to laugh, but suppressed it so he could get in.

Throwing her single key on a table nearby he hollered for her but no confirmation that she was even home or even up, but with a distinctive memory from only seconds before he got out of his own vehicle he remember seeing her Toyota, Camry parked outside, and with a shrugged he decided to prepare something for her knowing she was sleeping he figured she would be hungry when she woke up like when they were younger.

Walking in the kitchen entryway he scanned for the refrigerator and noised through her foods she kept. And to his disapproval everything his eyes graced upon was either green or laced with the brand name of _'Amy's Kitchen'_ and 'Yves_ Veggie Cuisine' _or other stuff he rather die than try.

_This girl needs to know what real food is! ,_ Brock continued mumbling to himself about his sister's choice of lifestyle and deprived appetite, until he felt two thin little arms barely reached around his waist then came the loud obnoxious squeal he came to love.

"Ah, big brother" A younger blond behind a solemn Brock squealed with delight before she squeeze the life out of her big, older, blond brother, like she hadn't seen him in ages. Which was kind of true because the last time she saw her big teddy of a brother was a mere more over a year ago, but since and before then they always kept in contract by E-mails and many, many phone calls that he had enormous cell phone bills to prove, but considering it was really the only way with them living busy lives in all.

Brock pulled her at arms link to get a good look at his baby sis "how come you're the only person I know in her 40's who squeals when I see her?" he asked with a crooked smile knowing she was prone to his smartass ways.

Cheryl punched him lightly in the arm before she shrugged his question away and replied with her usual answer " Because your my big brother and I never get to see you!" she exclaimed with a pout before embracing him again while he rolled his eyes at her usual childishness.

"So, tell me why you goin' through my refrigerator like a man-hungry-man? Hmm? You know I don't keep anything that's been killed" Cheryl pulled away

Brock grunted "you're comin' in your hippy faze a little late in life, don't you think?"

"For your information: this is not a faze and I always, always ate non-animal killing products. Unlike you jerk face! I appreciate all of mother earth's creation including the innocent animals you so call eat daily" Cheryl pointed out with a glare.

Brock put his hands up to defend himself from her verbal lesson "whoa, whoa. Okay! I get it I'm sorry. I'll respect your ways if you will mine, deal?" he reached his hands out for a truce.

Cheryl sighed "fine, deal!" as they shook on it. Wandering over to the kitchen table she gesture for her brother to join.

"What brings you here to Houston of all places? Beside ransacking my refrigerator-"

"first off I wasn't ransacking I was sadly, what you call food in that refrigerator I was gonna make you something, remembering how you're hungry when you wake up…" Cheryl patted his hand apologetically "and second you know very well why I am her, Cheryl" he spoke the latter with authority.

Looking up in his pale eyes she looked away guilty as she bowed her head not wanting to bring her subject up at the least considering that's all she had been thinking about lately since she last saw her doctor a few days before hand "Please…" she looked back up into concerned, overprotected brother eyes "You just got here. Can't we just enjoy the time we have before-"

Vehemently he shook his head with a no further discussing way "Damn, Cheryl, this is your health were talking about! You're the only family I have and I'm not about to lose you. There will be no discussion about it!"

His eyes became so dark when he was angry or wiled up about something. She hated to see him like this, but more importantly she hated when he referred to her as his 'Only Family', she knew as well as he did that their mother lived in Katy, Texas, but as always he refused to mention their mother and especially their father as part of their family.

"You always have, mom" she defended their dear mom

Brock scoffed "Please, when has she ever acted like a mother?" Brock tore his hand away already angry as he was.

She sighed only to try again, Cheryl turned toward Brock, she rested her limp hand on his strong shoulder that was tense with the current subject at hand being their estranged mother. "Brock, Please. Just talk to her. When was the last time you gave mom a call or even visited her?" she asked with sensitive eyes making Brock reluctantly think twice about his answer. He never wanted to hurt or harm his little sister no matter how many times they may bantered or fought with each other he hate seeing that painful look in her river blue eyes. She was everything to him. So he spoke like the teddy bear she always thought he was.

With his own palm covering her hand on his tight shoulder he said "I love you, Cheryl, but something's in this world as much as she would like to believe can't change or repair and that includes repairing a broken relationship between a son and a mother. I'm sorry, but I can't!" he grasped her hand tighter and dropped it off.

Cheryl shook her head "no, no, no! You have to forgive mom and daddy or else your never gonna be in a healthy relationship with another woman. And I want a sister-in-law, but most importantly I want a brother who's happy" she looked at him with shiny bright eyes that gave him a pang feeling in the heart which he hated.

He grasped her hands together tightly "I am happy. I have you the best and only woman I need in my life. And as far as I'm concerned that's all I need in this world. What I don't need is any broken promises like our so called parents made to each other time after time again without even meaning a word of it"

"But…but, the right girl would be right under your nose without you even realizing it." She opposed his disagreement.

He waved her comment away "Like Jack was the right one for you. He screwed some bimbo right under your nose, and if I ever find that bimbo I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind for breaking a marriage and my little sister's heart. Then she'll think twice before opening her legs to some random guy she barely knows." Brock fumed and turned red with anger.

She turned white as a sheet at the realization of his words. After her initial shock wore off she held down Brock's shoulders "Brock, promise me, Please you won't do or say anything if you ever are engaged with her at any op-tune time, please." She begged

He looked into two pleading eyes begging with him to drop any foolish idea he may have of confronting the woman who done her wrong. "Please, I forgave them so must you" her pleading was unbearable to watch. Seeing her so hysterical tore at his heartstrings, but it also made him madder as hell knowing a man she love and trusted could betray her in such an awful way.

Brock looked at her wide eyed realizing just realizing what she said. "I know what he did was wrong but I forgive him and…"she trailed off. "Well…he says he's sorry and it will never happen again-"

"And you actually believe that ol' line" her shook his head in utter disbelief

"Yes! That's why I wanted you to work at that agency"

Brock stumbled back down on the chair in a thump as he puts his head in his hands not quite believing what he was hearing. "Don't tell me he works there?" He looked up in panic. "Don't tell me that horn-bag gigolo works there"

She shook her head "No, but she does" Cheryl admitted

Brocks head snapped up a second time after he laid it down again "who is she. I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind for breaking a twelve year marriage and she's gonna think before she opens he-

"Stop! Her name is Reba, alright. And I want you to get to know her." She smiled with a guilty face.

_Reba, why does that name sound so damn familiar_

Then like a shot to the balls it came to him.

"Not the sex goddess" he murmured to himself not believing the woman who was his partner, the very exact same woman who made him crazy with desire and lust. _Damn, there all the same!_

Sensing turmoil in his eyes she smiled innocently "please"

Glancing her way and with new composure he straightened up "let me get this straight…" He began "you want me to date your ex-husbands, ex-mistress in order to keep him at bay?" She grinned with guilt. "Isn't that like putting a gun to your head? Your divorce what's the point in going back to that load of nothing-"

Before he could get another word out Cheryl's cell went off, reaching in her left back pocked she touched the screen and answered. "Yeah…okay, were on our way…" ending her call with another touch of her phone she looked up to him "it's time" he looked at her and sighed "let's go. We'll finish this conversation later." He grasped for her wrist gently as they left for the hospital without another word being spoken.


	3. Chapter 3

_He pushed me forcefully against the wall; I felt his hands up upon my breasts, he squeezed and I felt heaven and earth collide. His hands were so warm and they were touching me with gentility. He tantalize me with his magical god like hands, I want to cry out from his pleasure. He was making me go insane with his touch._

_I had this need in me like no other. I wanted him like no other. What was wrong with my self-control? He made me lose control; no man has ever had that power over me, never._

_I was tired of this torturous game he was putting me through so I wrapped a leg around his dangerous waist and pushed my pelvis hard against his and I heard his throaty moan and I felt the thing that would once again make me feel like a woman. I smirked naughtily at the thought. He's gonna be mine, all mine!_

_When I felt his body pull away from mine I grunted like a man in disapproval, he looked into my eyes with sorrow. I swallowed hard. He ran a lone finger down my cheek and I closed my eyes from the touch of his gesture from pure instinct. When I opened my eyes he was gone and I cried for him to come back as I slid down the wall with an ache in my heart like I've never known…_

Reba shot up from her desk as sweat washed over her from an after-effect of her dream; she ran a shaky hand through her fire colored hair and sighed leaning back in her office chair. It was him!

Ever since he left her office he had been on her mind non-stop and it drove her crazy, completely mad. He was just like any other man so what was so special about him to drive her to dreaming about the sandy blond?

The hell would she know…

_I need a Jell-O shot, _she thought to herself as she tapped a pen upon her desk eagerlywishing the time to go by faster.

…

"What did he say?" Brock asked when he saw his sister exit the room she was held up in while being examined. When she appeared through the waiting room where he was sitting nervously waiting for her on one of the many furnished chairs down the hall from the pasty wall hospital he jumped up from his seat over to her.

She took a steady breath and looked at him "He said that…" she took another breath. "That…" He looked at her with concerned eyes. "What?" he shook a little when he saw dampness on her left cheek like she had been crying?

Glancing into her brothers concerned eyes she swallowed the lump were tears had begun threatening to erupt. She manages the unbreakable words "It spread…" Cheryl looked down, blinked the tears away, no longer strong enough to look at her strong, well-put-together, older brother.

He clenches his fist, turned red and with a look that could kill he said "How the hell could it spread! Don't those damn doctors get it right the first time around? Damn it." He cursed feeling like someone punched him in the gut. Cheryl jumped a little at his anger surprising even him.

A second later after he cooled down as he rubbed his flushed face and in a much cotton like voice said "I'm sorry, C.C." Brock's hand rested on her shoulder in an attempt to soothe things over. She shrugged him off clearly not happy with his attitude.

"You're sorry!" she scoffs in his face "You know… I just got the worst news of my life and you blow up in my face. I don't need that. What I need is for this to be all a terrible nightmare that I will wake up from any moment now" Cheryl pinch the bridge of her nose urging the pain away.

Brock mentally kicked himself in the head for upsetting her like that. She was going through a thing he couldn't possibly understand and he was yelling like it was her fault. "I'm sorry, Cheryl. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm just crazy angry with this and those doctors, they told you they caught it in time and now they tell you it spread how can I not be angry when your my sister and there's still a chance I could lose you. Well I'm sorry but I refuse to give into that motion your all I have"

Cheryl smiled up at him for loving her so much and though she would never admit it he loved her more than their parents ever did. He was pretty much the dad and mom their whole lives. She was blessed to have a brother like him even when he was a jerk at times. "I know Brocky, and I love you for it. But there really is nothing either one of us can do except… for me to make a decision this coming week" she sighed.

"A decision? What decision?" Brock was dumbstruck "the 'Cist'… "Cheryl patted her heart in abbreviation were it was located at. "They want to remove it and well…that would mean…I would have to lose something" she looked at him with sad eyes.

"If that what it takes for you to be rid of it, do it!" Brock said with no conviction only brutal honesty while not taking in to consideration what this would do to her.

Cheryl rolled her eyes "it's not that easy of a decision, Brock. This is my breasts were talking about. It's not like getting my tonsils remove when I was twelve. We're talking about a very important bodily organ of mine that they want to cut off."

"Cheryl, if you don't get this lump remove…" Brock swallowed at the thought. "I won't lose you, I can't lose you." He shook his head like a child having a beloved toy tooken away from him. "Honey, look I know you're scared…" Brock cupped her shoulder.

She scoffed at his patronizing words "Ha, you might say that"

"But, honey if you leave this thing untreated it will only get worse and I don't want you to have to suffer because of that, you don't deserve that kind of pain and you most definitely do not deserve to suffer more than you already have. Please do this" he begged with pleading pale eyes soaked in fear.

Knowing it was a no end battle she sighed with little what dignity she had left and said "knowing what it all comes down to, Brock, I know I will either die or lose something either way it's a no win situation for me, but all the time knowing that…"Her blue eyes met the coldness of the ground before she continued with her eyes still glued to the beige hard floor. "Say you will be that strong big brother I need during it all" she murmured like a little kid telling a dark secret to her best friend and in both cases he was.

Before she had to chance to look up she felt two strong arms embrace her wholeheartedly. "Of course, C.C." Cheryl smiled at the second time hearing her childhood nickname Brock gave her when she was little. "Now let's go take you home" He broke their embrace and led her out through the doors.

….

She busied herself in the office for the rest of that morning until well around three she decided to take a half day and head on home. There were some bills she needed to pay anyways and she could stop to pick up a gallon of milk along the way.

Dolly was happy to oblige her best agent's request in the office to check out early that day. So well around three thirty she left the office after letting her boss and secretary know.

With that quick stop at the nearest grocery story she was back on the road once more down her usual route.

On the way home she turned on the radio to hear _'someone like you' _by Adele starting to play that reminded her of Billy Holiday and she found it soothing. Resting her left elbow up on her door she laid the palm of her hand resting on her cheek as she hummed through the song while the traffic went by.

Twenty minutes of heat, traffic and music doing its part of calming her nerves before she blew a fuse she was home.

Scraping her heels up the sidewalk she searched horrendously with her clumsy fingers inside her purse searching for metal.

"Ah-ha!" she exclaimed with a little curve in her lips once she found the prize she was searching for. Pulling her keys out she slid them in the hole and did a little jiggle as she finally turned the knob.

Opening the door she was greeted by her four legged feline, Jasmine rubbed up against her four inched Gucci heels. Smiling to herself she leaned down and nudged her perfect nose against Jasmines soft fur behind her ears.

"Hi, honey," picking her up she became so overwhelmed with the warmth she had in her heart for something so small and fragile she wondered at that moment why she couldn't ever have that same kind of love toward a man.

Looking deep into her eyes she answered her own question "Because you won't ever lie to me, will you?" she let her down with a sigh. Leading her over to her silver dish she poured one cups worth of food in.

After feeding Jasmine she made herself a cold ice tea with a squeeze of lemon in it and a quick chicken salad with the leftover chicken she cooked last night for dinner. That was the one good thing about living on your own she thought, there's always leftovers so you don't have to cook twice as much than when a man's around.

After lunch she decided to check for messages on her home phone and just as she suspected the red light was on indicating she had at least one message. She scowled once she heard the voice.

"Honey, it's your mama-"before even finishing it, it was gone. "Message deleted…there are no more messages in you inbox…"

Lifting her finger from the button she started to rub her temples in a rhythmic circulation, she didn't need this right now.

She maneuvered her body toward the couch in the living room hoping if she drifts off she wouldn't have to think about the present.


	4. Chapter 4

A week had past and he had just gottin' back with Reba from showing a single-family detached home to a four person family: a husband, wife and their four daughters.

They took it after hearing Brock praise this was the kind of house for people with a growing family of four girls such as them.

When Reba went to hug him on the sale he turned away to congratulate the people on the buy, not noticing the hurt look on the redhead's pale face!

Swallowing her pride she followed suite and shook the wife and husband's hand in congratulations on their new home.

Now it was lunch time and like always he declined her offer to join her for a quick lunchin' down the street, anything not to be around her.

Eating lunch with his partner who happened to be his enemy was not even part of the plan, even though he wanted to sleep with his enemy.

It became so bad sometimes he had to take a break to the washrooms and take a quick cold shower were they kept showers for the agents who'd do all-nighters. If not he spent his time holding his legs shut.

But here he was, butt in chair mindlessly scanning over papers to be signed by the buyers as he was deep in thought. He mind as well been reading Egyptian script, thus his mind could not intake what he was reading his thoughts were elsewhere.

Since he started a week ago it had been hell on him as he stayed true to his word; Brock never confronted Reba about her part in destroying his baby sister's marriage. Though it was hard keeping his mouth shut when he knew what kind of woman she really was. The kind he vowed never to fall for, though it wasn't likely for him to fall for any sort of woman.

Any hope he ever had when he was a young boy was destroyed when he was force to Watch the bitter loveless marriage between his parents Liz and John D. Hart growing up paralyzed him for good to ever fall for any woman or to even start a family for that matter no way was he to endorse that kind of hell upon any child of his.

Sure she was sexy as hell but he refuse to let his libido take control of his mind. He was here for one purpose and one purpose only, his baby sister needed him and he'd be damned to let some redhead with a flair for seduction effect-him in anyway.

And to make matters worse he had to share the office with the woman he'd despise. He had no idea how he was going to get through this without making his feelings known. Just the thought of her made his blood burn. Yep, there was no question to it she definitely got under his skin.

But he was not going to dwell on her, no! He was gonna focus and rid himself of her grace and femininity.

Grunting in disapproval he clenched his orange fists until they turned blood white, letting loose of his pent up frustrations. _Damn_, he was thinking about her again. He needed a break. Pushing his chair back and right before he reached for the door a fist bang lightly. He knew it wasn't Reba she wouldn't dare knock on her own office door, maybe it was that sweet girl Madeline' he became quite fond of that young girl reminding him of his sister.

Clearing his head of thoughts he let the woman who had been behind the door in and to his surprise it was both his and Reba's boss, Dolly with that gleam in her sparkling eyes.

"Hey, blue eyes. How's my new favorite agent doing?" dolly wink with a twinkle

She was attractive yes, but damn she had nothing compared to Reba McKinney. If only he didn't hate that lying, manipulating, sexy woman so damn much. She was like a poisonous disease ready to spread anywhere and on anything with one venomous touch.

"Oh, I'm fine just finishing up the papers for the Brown's house that me and Ms. McKinney sold today. I was just about to get a cup of coffee before I finish"

"Hmm" Dolly strutted over to his desk before resting her tush on the end, while looking up at Brock in a provocative way. "I thought you to be more of a whisky kind of man to me" she smiled.

Brock laughed "at work, I don't think so!"

"well then how about dinner at 8 at petite' Jacque's, they have the finest whisky around in Houston."

This woman certainly was something, but she sure was no redhead that got under his skin.

Brock thought for a second before answering. "Sure, why not"

Dolly smiled wide and sat up tall on her heels making her look four inches taller than she really was. Passing by she patted his bottom when passing. "See ya then cowboy" Brock jump as Dolly winked and left.

Brock shook his head with a small grin "Women" he smirked.

…

Outside the office Reba had just arrive to hear the little conversation and she was anything but stun by the light she saw flicker in his eyes. Why couldn't he ever have that look? Why was it her blond boss with the boobs? And why should she even care? He was a free Man to date whom he wanted? So why did she get this sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach when he accepted that invitation out to dinner with Dolly?

_Why? Well, maybe because you're a jealous ninny who actually likes that arrogant, baboon of a monkey's butt of a man who makes you tingle continuously whenever in his presence._


	5. Chapter 5

Reba heard the door just about to open and just before she was bound to be found out she made a quick little dash before she would be caught. As she headed down to Madeline's desk and just as she was about to past the brunette, the young girl stopped her.

"Whoa, Reeb's" Madeline' called out. "What's the rush?"

Reba spun around to be met with a shocked young face that looked a little worried behind it. Reba couldn't help but smile a sad smile at her young naive friend. If she only knew her many conflicting her thoughts had been behind herself turmoil that she wanted to repress and forget they ever existed.

Grasping for Madeline's shoulder gently to get the girls attention she was taken aback that she could feel her friend's bones merely by touching her shoulder blade by the palm of her hand? The girl felt like she hadn't ate in days or even weeks.

"Have you eaten today, Madeline?" Reba asked with great concern and worriment.

Madeline'tried to shrug her hand off but she only held on tighter to her friend. "Madeline'…" Reba's eyes were laced with great concern for the young girl as her voice grew a little high.

Madeline' decided to lie "I'm fine" she smiled a fake smile and patted her hand trying to stir away from her own dilemma. "But I am worried about you, Reba, what's goin' on? Why were you running through here like you seen a ghost?"

Reba removed her hand and sighed as she turned away from the girl as her big brown eyes were on her bright blue eyes now.

"Is it that Mr. Hart?" Reba turned around beet red in the face and Madeline' knew right then and there she was dead on.

"Oh-h-h, so ya have the h o-o-o- ts for Mr. H" Madeleine mocked like an immature kid making Reba roll her eyes and giving her, her famous death glare in return that was known around the office. Madeleine put her hands up in defense.

"No, I do not have the hots for that-that-that- George Hamilton look-alike" she stammered as she tried to come up with a believable lie.

"Aw, you're turning' red. You so got the hots for Blondie" Madeline covered her mouth and giggled making' Reba even redder at the audacity of this situation.

"Oh-shut-up!" she backfired

"Aw, I think it's cute. I have to admit at first I didn't like him much, but now I think he could be good for you. He makes you all nervous and jittery like a teenager it's kinda cute, I think. And I think you should totally ask him out"

"Are you wako or have you not notice that man loathes me and I loathe him right back. He's a jerk, inconceivable, arrogant, vain and obviously has no taste in woman."

"What happened?" Madeline' asked with curiosity

"Ms. Dolly Parton that's what happened. All she had to do was flick a couple of her lashes and gives him a few compliments and wham bam she's syrup on his pancakes."

"ah-h, so you're jealous" Madeline' nodded which earned her a warning glare from a fuming redhead. Ignoring her sky blue eyes piercing through her chocolate ones she thought of something "Okay, so why not spy on them see what happens" Madeline' volunteered.

"You mean stalk him?" Reba scoffed

"Well I guess you could fraise it that way"

"I never chase after a man for affection and I most am certainly not gonna start now" Reba said as she left her secretary to her work as she left in a huff.

"There's a first time for everything" Madeline' murmured to herself as she got back to work.


	6. Chapter 6

Brock met the good-looking blond with the big bust outside the doors of the French restraunt, _Petite Jacques'_. Dolly greeted him with a smile as he silently led her in with his hand pressed on the small of her back leading her in through the doors.

Upon entering they were greeted by a man in a suit and tie, Dolly gave him her name for their reservation for the evening. Leaving his station area with menu in hand he gestured with his hand "right this way…" leading them to a table set for two.

Once seated he handed over two menus one to Brock the other to Dolly. After Brock ordered his Whisky on the rocks and Dolly a glass of Pinot the waiter left to retrieve their drinks.

Watching as the man left Dolly took the initiative to start the conversation that had been on her mind all week as she turned back toward Brock.

Noticing he was fiddling with his fork and knife she cleared her throat to get his attention noticing his attention was on something else.

Brock looked up to find Dolly looking at him, giving her a quirk smile he said "So you come here a lot?"

"Yes, when I have the time." Brock nodded.

When the drinks finally came and the man left again to give them a few more seconds to order, Dolly decided it was now or never to bring up the real reason she initiated this dinner. "Tell me something Brock…" taking a sip of her wine and setting it back down.

Brock looked away from his amber drink and back to glance up to the blond "hmm?"

"Tell me why? Why my two most dedicated-partnered agents don't as so much share a single word since working together in nine hours a day five days a week?"

"The hell would I know" Brock mumbled out in distaste even though he knew the reason, it had to do with his cold shoulder treatment resulting in his hate toward the woman.

"mm,hm, I see" Dolly thought for a second "You seem awfully bitter towards a woman you barely know" Dolly said solemnly speaking on Reba's behalf.

Brock scoffed "Ha. Bitter! You don't know the half of it lady! That woman is a manipulative, home-wreaking, man-eating, witch who takes pleasure out of destroying other people's marriages!" Brock barked out in outrage. How could this woman sitting across from him think anything but? All that red blooded woman did was seduce men with her female wiles. And he was not about to be her next victim that was damn well for sure, no matter how outrageously sexy she was. And nothing Dolly or even his own sister could do anything to change his mind about that.

Dolly looked at him in surprise "So, you must have heard about her non-platonic lifestyle I take it." Dolly smirked once the shock wore off, finally understanding the man a little better.

He slammed his fist on the table so loud Dolly though he had cracked the darn thing from his loud struck. "Yeah… from my damn sister. And if it weren't for my sister I would have told that red-witch off the moment I saw her, If I known by then." Brock steamed.

Dolly looked piqued by such intensity over his sister and wondering all what she had to do with him and his quarrel over Reba. "What's your sister had to do with anything regarding Reba?"

Brock sighed "if you must know. Reba, you're so called-" Brock put his two fingers up for air quotes " '_best realtor'_ broke up my baby sister's marriage. So tell me why shouldnit I not want to strangle that _'she demon'_ "

Dolly sat back and folded her arms with an unpleasant look gracing her features "with a man as good-looking as yourself I would expect you to be more observant and less ignorant."

Clearly unaffected by her words he scoffed untouched with no thought and no emotion. "Clear the air and tell me then what I'm missing-"

Before he could proceed a familiar drawl interrupted "for one you're a mo-rrron," Reba came up behind their seat where she was sitting behind at a table behind theirs and hearing the entire spectrum of the conversation to her dismay.

Brock was taken aback at one second he was talking to his boss and the next he was staring into the eyes of stone, cold blue stone ready to vaporize him.

"And two, I never sleep with married men. Not that it's really any concern of yours, but If I would had known he was a two timing sleaze ball that I'm not beginning to think all men are I would have dropped him before he so much as could muttered the words yes, so don't give me hell over something you know nothing about." Reba fled before another word could be spoken.

Leaving Brock stunned.


	7. Chapter 7

Running out of the restraunt as fast as her legs would take her; she'd search for her car within seconds and found it in between a black Cadillac and some sort of sports car in which she had no idea.

Deciding to drag her frustrations out on her vehicle she began scraping like a drunk with keys in her hands from being so upset and ending up with a few notable scrapes while trying to get it in the slot.

_Damn_

After missing the slot about the millionth time she finally managed and opens the car door as she yanked the thing open with a worn out hand.

Not as so much as looking back she feels the cold night air that awakens her and the sound of Brock's thick voice seducing her as he called for her. Only to ignore the tempting sound as she reminded herself of what he really thought of her.

_Home wrecker_

Without a second thought she slammed her car door shut and sped off into the blackness of the night letting Brock kiss her dust with little of no satisfaction.

One the way home she let go as she lost control and finally broke down with what was

what was left of her self-control Reba finally broke down the rest of the way home until she parked her car and unlocked the know as she threw them to the nearest surface before checking messages as the light blinked repeatedly on the machine.

Turns out it was her mama from Oklahoma calling again but unlike her usual calls this one sounded different, desperate even from the others, but Reba refuse to go into that again. Once was enough.

Unplugging the device in a haste the phone she threw it across the room and scratching noise left was left behind from her temper. Glaring at the electrical object before she heard the ding ding sound of her door being tapped on.

What now!" she growled under her breath while walking the short difference from her living room floor to the front door. With a swing of the door she was greeted with an all too familiar face.

"What do you want? Haven't you disgrace me enough for one day or wasn't that enough for you, hmm?"

"Look I know I acted like a complete moron and you have a right to slam this door on me whenever you want but please will you at least hear me out?" Brock pleaded with her to give him a chance, with his warm blue eyes.

Reba really tried hard not to but she melted inside his gaze. _This had better be a damn good excuse, _she thought to herself. After a second she nodded reluctantly but let him in anyways, his explanation had to be good for him to call her a tramp in front of everyone including her boss.

Leading him into her kitchen she pulled up a couple of chairs while she waited for him to take a seat and start explaining.

Brock gave her place a one over with a nod of approval as he took in her flustered face from being furious with him and he couldn't help but notice how stunning she looked when she was angry, sure he wasn't to thrilled it was at him but regardless at that stance she was still just as beautiful.

"Nice place you got here" He stalled and he knew with that look she was giving him he was caught in giving her bull-shit.

"Cut the crap and tell me what you came here to say" she tucked her arms underneath her chest as she gave him an unfriendly look.

With a gruff sigh he swept a unsteady hand through his sandy hair and took a seat, still looking at him in that blood thirsty way he swallowed hard and told her about his sister and how she literally fell apart when her marriage had ended to Jack.

Finding out he was cheating on her was even harder to digest, when all that time he'd called in saying he had to work late at the office when he was actually bonking some woman. Only it wasn't just any woman, it was his partner.

Reba swallowed, reaching out to his hand she had a new respect for the man even though there was still a hint of pain from what he said about her earlier when deep inside her closed off heart she liked the man more than she should.

Looking at the one he knew was responsible he no longer felt that pit fire anger towards her but rather a fire from a whole other dimension that seep deep inside making him ache inside for her in a very bad don't tell your mama kind of way.

After Reba ran out Petite Jacques' he walked backed to Dolly and not a minute later she turned from a sweet country lady with a nice set of melons to a protective mama defending her young. Five minutes into the lecture she calmed down and told him a little story about a certain middle aged redhead who he was in certain cohorts with and with the time she finished he was speechless. Dolly read it in his face and gave him the confidence he needed to chase her down and a half an hour later with the directions to her house he was no sooner knocking on her door.

Brock didn't know if it was the emotions of the last hour or what but he caught a glimpse of her usual sparkling blue eyes that shone with what only looked like the shinnying of tears.


	8. Chapter 8

Not knowing what was coming over him he got down on one knee and kneeled down toward her sitting chair position, and gently without thinking about it reached out for her face as he delicately trace her freckles that were normally invisible from her concealer and began connecting them like dots.

Removing his fingers he slid his hand until it curved so he could cup her face and ran a thumb underneath the softness of her eye as he became overcome by an emotion he had not recognized and just like that like that like he been burned from stroking her soft face he jumped back.

Fear washed over him so he did the only thing he could think of as he sat back in the chair and ignored any feelings he might have had for her in that too intimate of a moment. Clearing his throat he finally spoke. "Is it my imagination or did I hear you throwing a phone across the room when I was outside" Brock raise his eye brows at the thought.

Reba blushed in embarrassment before she told him about how her mother left another unwanted message that had her on the verge of angry tears when he came knocking seconds after she listen to it.

"So you're not on good terms than?" Brock said after her explanation of her previous meltdown.

Reba scoffed "I haven't spoken to her since daddy died over twenty years ago" she replied in a unpleasant tone at the memory of a bad day.

"Well then ,we have more in common than I thought, Red." Brock smirked making her crack a small barely there smile. "Oh and what's that?"

"We both have mother issues" He admitted.

Giving him an odd look she finally nodded in agreement even though she knew nothing of his own issues involving his own mama she agreed.

Looking at her with a new lite thinking in some ways how she was just like him with a estrange mother neither of them could forgive with what scares still laid marked on their chests like an old war injury by the women who gave birth to them.

"I'll make you a deal" he said after a moments of silence

"what kind of a deal?" she asked in curiosity while he smiled that sexy million dollar smile of his that made her inner thighs damp in such a 'I wanna push you up against the wall and have my animalistic kind of way with you until you scream.

"You tell me your story and I'll tell you mine and the winner of who tells the crappiest childhood growing up has to buy the other dinner, deal?"

"Deal!" as she grasped for his rough hand she felt definitive electricity coursing through her veins that made her head spin a little. After letting go she told him about a five year old girl who lost her little brother in child birth and how her mama made her feel invisible after he died.

"After little Clint died mama never saw me as a little girl anymore. She never looked at me or even once said the words a child hungers to hear from her mama. 'I love you' was never spilt again from her lips. " Her eyes squeezed so tight at the memory she tried so hard over the years to repress afraid of all the emotions that would come tumbling back from such an awful time in her young life. And she was right it was killing her to bring it up again but a part of her wanted this man to know and think differently of her, but at the same time not pity her. She had a feeling she wasn't the only one trying to repress bad childhood memories.

Letting her eyes drift open she was met with giant pale blue staring at her in sympathy and an understanding she wasn't familiar with from anther being. It was a sort of relief knowing someone understood the pain she tried so hard to arise from. With a small not quite there smile she did the best she could to apologize in that silent gesture before going one.

Being a little blunt he rested the palm of his hand on her knee and squeezed a little in his own little gesture to tell her it was okay and he understood, when she was ready she could go on.

Wanting to get the past off her chest she went on "If you thinking that's the worst thing she could have done, you're wrong Brock. I wasn't the only one she drew away from. Daddy was such a good man and he loved my mama so much more than I think any human being could love anther and I think that's what the real sad tragedy was. I think when she drew away from him a part of him was numb because I remember thinking he was never as happy as he used to be" shaking her head she continued. "Anyways she began taking her own selfish pain a little too far by sleeping in the spare bedroom which she eventually made into her own room in time, so began the nightmare. You see as I mentioned daddy loved her so much and he became so blind when she would stay late at night at her job in the factory which at the time I just assume she was working real hard like daddy always did at the farm. Only I was wrong. I was ten when I found out the truth. One day daddy had to go into town which was like two hours away and well mama was home and I just got back from school and I just got accepted for the spelling bee and I was so excited I wanted to tell mama all about it and I thought just maybe once she would be proud of me and wrapped those familiar arms around me that felt so foreign as time went by, but just as I was looking for her I heard sounds that torment me till this day that still make me want to tear out my eyes, well anyways I heard mama in her room and when I opened the door with a creak that was hinted at just how old the house actually was, boy was I ever in for a surprise. Mama was with her legs spread letting this man who was not daddy plowed into her, and until I couldn't take any more of the terrible scene I sneaked out and ran to my room and cried all night long for myself but for mostly and man who didn't deserve this daddy. ever since that day I lost total respect for the woman and so then on I lived in that house until daddy died two weeks after my 18th birthday. We had the funeral and at night when mama was sleeping I packed all the things that mattered to me and left her a note of never returning and left and never returned since." Reba let her head drop from that exhausting memory and felt and reveled in the arms rushing around her as she buried her wet face in the chest of her blond partner.


	9. Chapter 9

Holding her felt so right until reality kicked him in the gut like a fierce punch, what the hell was he doing? He was breaking his own rule of getting too close. He couldn't afford letting his heart get involve but there was something about her that was so strong yet just a second ago her vulnerability he never knew she had shone through her eyes like diamonds.

As he moved and gave them distance she wrapped her arms around her body in a way that made her look so small. Why did this make him feel like crap? He wanted to hold her so bad it actually made his stomach ache with want and emotion.

Her cheeks were turning a cute kind of pink that made her irresistible in his eyes. Wiping her tears as she looked embarrassed. "I don't know what came over me. I never act like this. I'm sorry Brock this was stupid of me bets off ok" sitting up she was on her way of leaving him when she felt him grab a hold of her arm with one hand.

Letting go of her arm he tipped her chin up so she would look at him in the eyes so she heard what he had to say knowing he was telling her the truth. "Listen. First off never apologize for having a heart and second I know what you're feeling there isn't a night I haven't thought about what kind of woman my mom is or what kind of father my dad was. Now it's only fair I tell my story since you did the honors." He led her back in the living room where he could hold her and that's what he did as soon as he had her sitting her joined her but a second later.

With his arm around her she laid her head on his shoulder as her arm moved around his waist for comfort. Smiling a little to himself it felt nice for a change. Fighting the urge the kiss her head he thought of how he was going to tell her.

"Little one were more alike than you think" he murmured close to her hair as he laid his chin on top. "John D. traveled a lot for business so he was gone all the time while I was growing up which left my mom being the stay at home mother. She was lonely a lot when he left and that left her free to do what she wanted including having suitors while John D. was away. She wasn't the kind you wanted as a mother. Cheryl and I cease to exist when she had men in the house and not much change when John D. came back from his trips that he spent carousing around. They were both lousy at marriage neither one treated the other with respect. I swore to myself I would never treat a woman like that. When dad died six years ago mother tried to get in contact but she failed. Cheryl is all I have and I'm just fine with that."

Thinking he was blaming her when he mention Cheryl she immediately ran to conclusions and apologize "I'm sorry Brock I never meant to hurt her If I would of-"losing his control his mouth was on hers in seconds.

His hot breath was like fire in her mouth and not even water could cool the heat that was running in between her legs. His tongue did magic while he message every inch of her wet liquid mouth. God did she want him. She couldn't remember the last time if any time at all she wanted a man as much as she wanted him here and now.

Breathing hard he tried to control the urges that were making themselves known with a major hard on that were about to become a reality for her to notice if he didn't break this kiss now but letting go would kill him in more ways than one, but it was the right thing to do, he would never take advantage of a venerable woman.

"We have to stop, honey" he breathed hard into her hair once he broke the kiss that was pretty damn close to soul searching. God dammit he was screwed she got the farthest any women ever got, and wasn't talking about sex either.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I'm sorry, but I think I will be taking Reba's cat Bell out of this story because I recently lost my cat Bell De Jour and it just hurts to much to write or even think about her:((((( And yes I seen the french movie;)**

**...**

When they first met she knew she felt a deep sexual attraction toward the man with the hard exterior. And now after he detach his mouth from hers from just few a moments ago, after he gave her mouth a silent orgasm that she never knew was possible unless it involved oral sex.

When He rested his face in her hair she felt his hot breath breathing down her neck as it seep through her hair making her feel a white-hot burning sensation and he wanted to stop the desire coursing through both their veins, but she would not have it instead she wrapped her arms around him enjoying the sensation of his strong masculinity against her feminine one.

he gasp when he felt her trail her delicate fingers down his front in between them as they felt for his engorged bulge being quite noticeable.

circling the obvious part of him who beg to come out Reba kept her torcheous arousing movements as she looked up at the beautiful man before her who was desperately in some need of holding it together.

He was panting hard with eyes squeezed shut, his control was melting away and his bad boy persona was closer than ever. He'd never wanted a woman as bad as he wanted Reba or try so hard to fight an attraction like this.

His big hand captured her smaller one as he squeezed it hard on his harden anatomy and removed it. With a pained look on his face he looked away and moved away only she pulled on his cuff links and reached for his tie and yanked almost choking him.

Surprised by her moved she didn't give him anytime to process her possessive actions as she shoved her tongue down his throat and swallowed him whole tasting his breath on her tongue like a breath mint.

Lost in the moment he forgot`his reasons to rush home for a cold shower and sleep off his erection and thoughts of Reba McKinney only that wasn't in the plans for her. He knew it was a losing battle with her tongue in his mouth teasing him into wishing the weakest part of him yet hardest part at the moment was bending her over that kitchen table from as he enter her from behind and rode her bare back like a horse as she would scream out him name begging for him to...

"It looks like your partner has speak for him self" Reba grinned naughtily with delight, curving her fingers around his warm neck she leaned in and took a little nibble on his ear as she bit down and whispered huskily. "Come with me" Pulling him by his hand she pulled him as she led him upstairs to her bedroom.

Once in her room she smiled at him while he looked nervous and hard with desire, unbuttoning her blouse seductively and painfully slow she gave him a look filled with heat and sex until he could take no more and moved within inches and mounted her mouth and hard with a passionate kiss and let go to rip her expensive blouse right off. looking into her eyes that were bright with desire he attached his mouth on the tops of her lacy bra clad breasts, moaning loud Reba threw her head back in amazing pleasure as she felt his lips touching her.

moving his head away so he would kiss her again, she wrapped her arms around his body before she pushed him away and pushed him roughly on her bed where he fell backward staring at her shocked while she grinned madly and crawled onto of him and began straddling him on top.

"let the games begin" were the lasts words spoken until she came and came and came again.


End file.
